CatNapped
by EpiKinzWriter
Summary: Since her mother's death, Sunshine's life has been filled with chaos. Everything's gone wrong. And now, being trapped in a prison, hoping she won't end up in the Bloodground, she's beginning to wonder what will happen to her. She's going to have to escape
1. Prologue

Cat-Napped

By Cinderpelt1998

Prologue

We were living in a world of absolute chaos. Nothing was right with the world. Not even me. My mother's death had come at me like a meteor shower. She was a great cat, and leader of HazelClan. Without her to give me advice, help me with anything I needed and to keep me sane, I had become someone else. A depressed cat, lying in my nest almost all the time, hardly eating. Without a deputy, a leader or any sanity, our Clan had turned into nothingness.

**AUTHOR'S WORD:**

_Hi! Thank You so much for reading my story! It would help if you would write a review! I know the prologue is short, sorry about that. :) My name's Cinderpelt1998. I love Warriors! If you want to be updated on HazelClan, favorite this story! I love to write, so more chapters coming shortly! Thanks!_

_~~~~Cinderpelt1998~~~~_


	2. Chapter One: Captured

Chapter One

"Sunshine!" My brother Shadow called. "What?" I asked, turning to face him. "Mom's talking about going into battle again!" I sighed. "What now?" "She wanted to fight with the dogs." "WHAT!" I screeched. "That's crazy! We'll get mauled!" "I know. But everyone else agrees with her." I sighed and padded over to the log where my mother, Sea, was talking about going into battle with the dogs. "Tonight we will cream those beasts that have been stealing our food, our warriors, and our land!" "YEAH!" Cats yelled from their spots around the log. I shook my head. Our deputy, Rock, sat with our leader, crying out about justice and our rights as cats.

It was pitch black out as our entire clan raced out of camp. We were actually going to fight the dogs. As soon as we reached them, I was attacked by a puppy. I took him out instantly, leaving his blood-soaked body on the ground. Shadow ran over to me, his ears caked with blood. "Sunshine. Rock's dead." He panted. My eyes widened. "Oh, that is not good." I said. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream. I whipped around to see Sea, my mother, my leader, being viciously attacked by a dog. I cried out. Shadow whipped his tail over my mouth. Suddenly, it seemed as if everything around me was quiet. All that mattered was that my mother was going to die. Tears slipped through my closed eyelids. Shadow whipped me around to face him, tears in his eyes. "It's over." I nodded. "Dogs RETREAT! Let them get their dead and leave. They won't be back for a long time." The leader of the dog pack called. I noticed two of them carrying the puppy away. I walked out to my mother's blood-soaked body. "No. No. NO!" I cried out. Shadow came out to comfort me as my tears hit the sandy ground. So it was true. She was dead, and we had no one to lead HazelClan. What now?

I stood up and shook out my pelt. I was lying on blood-soaked grass. I blinked. Hadn't I returned to camp last night? I took a step forward and found my paw slipping into a sticky, wet paw print. I looked down. Blood spilled from the paw print, seeping into my fur. I pulled my paw back. "Where am I?" I cried out. "Sunshine!" Someone called. "Who's there?" "Sea!" The voice called. "Mom?" "Yes, Sunshine. It is me." I ran forward to the voice, only to find my mother's dead body at my feet. "Sunshine, Sunshine save me!" Sea cried. "Mom? MOM!" I screamed, running in circles. Finally, I collapsed and started crying. My mother's voice faded, still screaming for help. Everything went black.

"Gyaaah!" I woke with a start. Everyone around me was asleep, except for Shadow. Shadow was sitting up in the corner of the den, hunched over. I padded over to him. "Shadow." I said. Shadow turned to face me. Only it wasn't Shadow. Pale amber eyes glared in the little light that shone into the den. I started to sound the alarm but was tackled from behind. The cat stepped into the light. I could now see he wasn't black like Shadow, instead he was a dark brown tabby. The blood on his face revealed a previous fight. Another cat, a gray one, had Shadow in his grasp. Our eyes locked. His face showed absolute fear. I shut my eyes, wondering what was going on, and why. Where was father? Dead. Mother? Dead. Us? Probably dead.

**Author's Word:**

_So how do you like Cat-Napped so far? I know everything is happening a bit fats, but it's going to be a short book. So we know how Sea died right? But we don't know how the dad died. Well he was killed by the dogs too. Sunshine hates the dogs with all her heart._

_Hope you keep reading!_

_~~~~Cinderpelt1998~~~~_


	3. Chapter Two: It's Now or Never

Chapter Two

We sat in the middle of a clearing, on a dirt line. There were more cats around us, all of them as terrified, if not more, as us. Shadow and I sat next to each other. We were both shaking. The dark brown tabby was seated on a rock. A golden colored cat sat on a boulder, looking out into the clearing, watching us. He stood up, jumped from the boulder and started pacing up and down the line. "I have brought all of you here for a reason. You are a threat. A threat to our kind and a threat to our lifestyle. My name is Lion, and I am the leader of these rogues here. You are threats because you are young, and most of you have killed either a rogue or one of our dog recruits." I recalled my fight with the dogs, that puppy, and Shadow's encounter with a rogue that he killed with one blow to the head. Lion continued. "I will give you all a letter. You will then group according to your letter. I have put letters in the sand to tell you where to go." He started giving everyone letters A, B, C, or D. I was given the letter C. Shadow was given the letter A. I walked over to the other five cats that were with the C group. "Now I'll tell you where you will go. For some of you, you will go to the prison, where we will hold you until we know what to do with you. For others, you will be recruited, tagged and given work to do. For another group, you'll become dummies for our warriors to practice battle skills on. Don't worry, we have medicine. And for the really unlucky ones, you'll be taken to the Bloodground, where you will be tied down and killed by Tiger." Lion signaled to the sharp-toothed brown tabby tom that had taken me away. I looked at Shadow. His eyes said the same as mine. We both didn't want to die.

"Group B, you will become practice dummies. Group D, you will be recruited." Shadow and I gasped. One of us was going to be killed. "Group, C, you will go to prison. Which means that Group A will die." Shadow dropped his head and began to cry as he was lead away. "Shadow." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. "Is that your brother?" The cat next to me asked. I nodded. "You'll see him again. Most times they kill the prisoners." "How do you know?" I asked. "I used to be one of them." I turned to face the cat. "I'm Petals." The cat said. "I am Sunshine." I replied. I turned to see Shadow's tail flickering in the distance. I wanted so much for him not to die, to be standing with me now. As we were lead into the prison, I heard the shouts of the cats being murdered. I heard Shadow screaming: "If you hurt my sister I will come back from the dead and kill you! Sunshine I love you!" It took all my strength not to yell back, because I knew if I did I would join him. It was done. My brother, my best friend was dead, and I was being led into a dark, damp cave until they found out what I would be good for. All I could do was try to escape, try to get out and try to survive.

We were in the cave. The six of us barely fit sitting up. Sleeping was a major issue, because most of us thought we were going to be killed in our sleep. Others were either claustrophobic or unable to find a comfortable place to rest. What little light shone into the cave, we took turns sitting in its warmth. Petals and I had become close friends, while the other four cats, Boots, Parsley, Leaves and Zone were all friendly, and they all offered comfort when I cried at night, missing Shadow with all my heart. We went to each other whenever we felt we needed a friend. It was terrifying being trapped in there, fearing the worst, not wanting you or your new friends to die. It was then we came to an understanding: _We had to get out. _

Parsley rested his tail on my shoulders. I looked at him, glad he was there. Since Shadow's death, he had been acting like a brother to me, always being there when I needed him. "Parsley." I said. Parsley blinked. "Yes?" Parsley asked me, blue eyes inquiring. "Did you have a sister named Carrots?" "Yes." Parsley replied. "How did you know?" "That one night that you slept, you talked. In your sleep I mean." I said. Parsley laughed a little. "I know. I used to keep Carrots up all night." I smiled. "Carrots was in Group A, wasn't she?" I asked softly. Parsley nodded, closing his eyes. I did my best to comfort my friend as he cried. But as we sat there, we knew that wouldn't be enough.

Lion burst into the cave, his muscular shoulders blocking off any and all light. Tiger followed him along with Bear who was guarding the entrance. "Group C!" He called. "One one of you is strong enough to be recruited, but since we need the same fate for all of you, you'll be taken to the Bloodground in one week exactly, unless you can prove yourselves worthy enough to be recruits." With a growl, he was gone. I looked at Parsley who looked at Petals who looked at Boots who looked at Leaves who looked at Zone who looked at me. It was now or never. We were going to escape that night.

**Author's Word:**

_And so the drama begins. What will Sunshine do now? With some new friends, she needs to plan an escape. But how? If she doesn't get out in seven days she's going to die. they need a plan._

_~~~~Cinderpelt1998~~~~_


	4. Chapter Three: Warriors, Attack!

Chapter Three

I had to get home and warn my Clan about the rogues. We all did, and we made a plan. Since Boots and Leaves were from the same Clan, Leaves would stay behind in the cave. She was the one who would be recruited. We knew this because of how strong and muscular she was. With us gone, they would recruit her and make her find us. Leaves would refuse to give us away, and then most likely be taken to the Bloodground. By then we hoped to have our Clans waiting at the Bloodground to attack. If we weren't on time, we would have the recruits attack Lion and Tiger. They already agreed to this. If they weren't there, Leaves said she would go down fighting. We admired her bravery in staying behind. Now we had to figure one thing out: The escape.

It was pitch black outside. I remembered how it had been this dark when I had fought the dogs. Tomorrow would begin the seven day countdown to the day we were supposed to die. We all said our good-byes as we put our plan into action. Boots broke down the door and yelled "FREEDOM!" Lion, Tiger and Bear gave chase as he ran all around. Then it was Parsley's turn. He ran out the door, barreling into Lion. Leaves came from behind and knocked out Tiger, then bear, and then raced into the cave without anyone knowing she was there. Petals helped Parsley, and then they took off with Boots. Zone signaled to me and I raced from the cave, heading towards HazelClan without looking back. I heard Zone brush some dirt over our paw prints and disguise any and all scents with garlic. Then he rolled in it himself and used the trees to get away, without leaving any paw prints behind.

I burst into HazelClan. "Sunshine's back!" I heard people screaming. "Where were you?" My best friend Swimmer asked me. "I was in a rogue camp. They're killing cats who are a threat to them, and one of my friends is there. We have a plan. All the other clans are going to attack, and so are we. We're going to the Bloodground. That is where they kill cats. When they make a move to kill our friend Leaves, we will attack, along with the practice dummy cats and the recruits who are really cats from other clans. Then Leaves will join in as we take them down. Are you in?" "Yes, of course we are. But where's Shadow?" "They killed Shadow at the Bloodground." I said. With my clan madder than ever, we met the others at the Meeting Place to plan our attack.

"So, are we ready?" "Yeah!" Everyone shouted. We had a plan. It had already been a week, so we needed to go to the Bloodground. Parsley, Boots, Zone, Petals and I lead the Clans there. Then we waited. Over an hour later, we saw Leaves going to the Bloodground with Lion, Tiger and Bear. I lifted my tail. Leaves didn't know for sure we would be there. Then I flicked my tail. Just as tiger was about to kill Leaves, we attacked. The Recruits, practice dummies and Leaves all joined in attacking any rogue we saw. It turns out that there are a few more rogues than we thought, and that is not good.

**Author's Word:**

_So what do you think? I know this chapter was short, and I'm sorry about that. Well, hope you like it so far. More drama coming!_


	5. Chapter Four: Face to Face with death

Chapter Four

I fought. Blood sprayed in my eyes, my ears, my mouth. I howled in pain as Parsley stepped on my tail. I turned around and faced him. He smiled at me and then dove right back into battle. I did the same. An orange tabby rogue leapt on me and started viciously scratching my sides. I rolled over and flattened her. She dug her claws into my neck and threw me into a rock. Everything went black.

I opened my eyes. Parsley and Petals stood next to me. Zone was close by, battling the same she-cat that had thrown me. Leaves was sitting by my head, chatting nervously with Swimmer. I coughed. "Hey." "Sunshine!" Zone yelled. He knocked the she cat out and ran over. I stood up and shook my paws. I was incredibly sore and stiff. "Where are you going?" Leaves asked. "Back into battle." "Why! You're hurt!" "Because, they killed Shadow." I dove back into the swarm of battle-hungry cats and came face to face with Lion. He had killed Shadow. He was my brother's murderer. I hissed, and he jumped.

**Author's Note: **_I know, short chapter! Sorry! I know, I know. I'll update soon!_


	6. Chapter Five: Finishing It Off

Chapter Five

"What are you doing?" Boots called. "Sunshine get out of there! SUNSHINE!" Her friends yelled out. Sunshine ignored then as she pushed Lion off of her and slashed right through his face with her claws. Lion yowled and backed away, stumbling over the dead body of Tiger. "Tiger!" Lion yelped. Sunshine kept clawing. She kept at it until Lion fell down, dead. She thought she felt two cats fighting alongside her. Shadow and Sea. She kept at it until all the rogues had been defeated.

Parsley and Sunshine sat alone on the shoreline. It was only a short distance away from the Bloodground. Parsley looked into Sunshine's eyes. "Sunshine, since I met you I haven't felt alone." Sunshine smiled. "Sunshine, I love you." Sunshine blinked. "I love you too."

A few moons after the battle, Sunshine carried Parsley's kits, and then gave birth to five beautiful kittens. Moon, Fuzz, Grass, Hazel and Shadow.

THE END


End file.
